Today's Confession
by ThatGirlOnMars
Summary: Luffy has liked Zoro for a while now, and is finally ready to tell him! This story has a lime, not exactly lemon yet. Just some touching and getting each other off! Zoro/Luffy Post-time skip, not that it matters. No spoilers here. If you don't like boy on boy action, DON'T READ!


**Hey guys~! So I am finally posting more frequently! Yay! Anyways, I wanted to tell you that this is my very first attempt at a lime! Please go easy on me, I haven't written one before. Any comments at all on how goos and/or bad it was will help me make it better, so please, tell me how I did! It's a ZoLu pairing, because I find it easier to keep them in character than it is to keep Sanji in character. *Hides from glares* Ahaha...Okay, disclaimer time~!**

**WARNING: First off, I do _not_ own One Piece, otherwise I would be the happiest woman alive and there would be some major changes! **

**Second! This contains BOY ON BOY LOVIN'! If you don't like guys getting each other off, then leave. I won't tolerate your crap on how you don't like it just because you are not "into that nasty ass shit," as a girl in my math class put it. So knock it off, you ain't that cute. **

**Third! For those who do like this sort of stuff, bravo, I say! Thank's for staying and enjoying~! **

**And now, for your Feature Presentation! (For those of you who have never seen this opener before, it means you are too young. Leave. It's from VHS tapes.) **

* * *

Today was the day. He was finally going to tell his first mate that he was in love with him. Luffy was terrified, but he was going to make it happen. He stood up and went over to Zoro's spot at the back of the ship against the rail, where he was taking a nap. Luffy grinned. It was times like this that made him happy that he and Zoro were watching the ship. Since everyone just left, it would be a few hours before they came back. _I have to do it now, or else I will never say it._

"Oi, Zoro! Wake up! I have something to tell you!" Luffy sat down right next to Zoro and stared at him, his face turning serious. Zoro opened his eye and looked over at his enthusiastic captain. The truth was that Zoro liked his captain too. At first, it was admiration for his strength, and then it was complete loyalty. But when he came back to the Sabody Archipelago, something washed over Zoro. It took him about two weeks of intense training, meditation, and thinking to finally realize that it had turned to love. The way he was goofy, the way he fought, the way he cared about his nakama, he loved it all. His great body didn't hurt anything either.

He grunted and stretched, "What do you need, Luffy?" He saw the serious look and straightened out a bit. "Is something wrong?"

"Ah, no, nothing is wrong, I just have to tell you something." Luffy took in a deep breath and started talking, hoping he sounded sane.

"You see, for a while, I had a funny feeling in my stomach. Like, for two years now. It only happens when I am around you. When you fight, when you laugh, when you drink with everyone, and when you argue with Sanji. It gets weirder whenever you are half naked, and it feels strange in my, uh, manhood. I asked Robin, and she said that it probably means that I really like you, as more than nakama. So yeah." Luffy at this point was blushing hard and staring down at the ground. He was afraid to hear what Zoro had to say.

"Me too, Luffy. I feel the exact same way. I thought I was going to crack first and say it. But You beat me to it." Zoro smiled, and put a hand under Luffy's chin, gently lifting his head to look at him. "May I kiss you, Captain?"

Luffy's eyes when wide and he nodded, slowly closing his eyes as Zoro leaned forward a little, closing the distance between them. His lips were hard against Luffy's softer ones, and it was a gentle kiss. Luffy had never felt a sensation like this before. It was even better than the food Sanji cooked! Luffy moved a little, and Zoro got the hint, pulling him into his lap. Luffy's arms went around his neck, and Zoro's around his captain's waist.

Suddenly, he felt hands massaging his back, and moaned, his muscles relaxing into the touch. Zoro took that moment to slip his tongue in, and Luffy gasped, confused as to what just transpired. Zoro explored his mouth, mapping out the new territory. He was determined to know everything about his captain. He took too long before to get here, and now he wasn't going to waste any time in getting to know him. The make-out session got even more heated, as Luffy figured out what to do and added in, both muscles winding around each other in a dance of passion. They broke apart, their breathing heavy and laced with arousal.

Luffy shifted a little and moaned loudly, before covering his mouth with his hand. Zoro raised an eyebrow and then chuckled slightly.

"Looks like someone feels good." He chuckled again, looking at the future pirate king's red face. Luffy looked down, blushing harder and holding a hand over his arousal. Zoro took his crewmate's hand and placed it on his arousal, letting out a shaky sigh.

"Zoro? What..?" Luffy, if at all possible, got redder, and tried to pull his hand away. Zoro kept it there, the swordsman looking at Luffy lustily.

"I am feeling the same way, Luffy. You did this to me." He smiled genuinely, letting go of Luffy's hand. Then he got an idea. "I know how to fix this little problem, but you have to trust me." Luffy nodded and smiled, laughing a little.

"Of course I trust you! I always have." He grinned and then gasped when he felt Zoro kneed his ass, giving the swordsman access to his mouth yet again. They kissed, the captain getting more aroused by the second.

Zoro pulled away, only to set his sights a little lower and nip gently at Luffy's neck. That earned him a loud moan and a small whimper, all at the same time. _Cute…_, he thought, and continued to lavish him. He pushed Luffy's open vest off, and then started undoing the wrap around his waist, kissing his neck and nipping at his collarbone.

"Lie down," he commanded. Luffy climbed off his lap and laid on his back on the deck of the Sunny Go, his face bright red and his lips glossy and swollen from the kissing. "Good, now relax and feel, okay? I'll make you feel great." Zoro nipped his ear and stared at the raven haired teen, thinking about how beautiful he looked at the moment, no, how _sexy_ he looked right then.

The green-haired man kissed his way down his chest, and stopped to bite his nipples gently, before using his other hand to undo his pants and slip them down a bit. When done with that, he pulled open his pants a bit, letting his manhood stand tall. Luffy got wide-eyed, and Looked at Zoro.

"You-you're-how…? Why is it so big?" Zoro chuckled.

"Look at yourself, you are in the same state as me." Luffy blushed, and then looked back at Zoro again.

"What are you going to do?" Zoro chuckled.

"Relax, I am not going all the way yet. Maybe another day. For now, I am just going to help get rid of this problem." Zoro slowly lowered himself closer to Luffy, hovering Just above him. He touched their arousals together, and let out a low moan, hearing Luffy's gasp and loud moan. He grasped both arousals in one hand, and started to stroke them both.

"Ah! Zo-ro!" he called out, making the marimo-head harder. He started to stroke a bit faster, leaning down and capturing those delicious moans in the kiss. Luffy slipped his tongue in, moving in time with the strokes, his moans muffled by the swordsman's mouth. The stroking got faster and a bit rougher, the squeezing feeling good to both pirates.

Zoro felt the black-haired boy's hand join his, making it feel that much better. He felt Luffy's back arch as he was getting closer to completion.

"I'm…gonna…" Zoro grunted out.

"Ah! Zoro! I'm…!" Luffy let out a loud moan. With a few more strokes, they both came into their hands, letting out loud moans before Zoro collapsed next to Luffy on the deck. They turned to each other and gave each other a light kiss, as an "I love you" instead of the passionate ones from before.

"That was…so good. You were right, that was great." Luffy said, lightly panting.

"I'm glad you liked it, Captain. I enjoyed it too." Zoro zipped his pants up and took off his shirt, using it as a towel for his hands and Luffy's as well. Luffy zipped himself back up too.

"Can we do this again, sometime, maybe?" Zoro smiled, looking at his captain's cute face.

"Of course. We can do this again anytime." He kissed Luffy's head and sat up, leaning against the railing. He grabbed Luffy and pulled him into his lap, the boy's head laying against Zoro's shoulder.

"I love you, Luffy. I have for a while. And as long as you let me, I will continue to do so." Zoro said, looking him straight in the eye.

"Me too, Zoro. I love you too. I'll let you love me a long, long time if I can do the same." He grinned, snuggling into Zoro. The two drifted off to sleep, not worrying about the future, just the now.

~~~(^_^)~~~

Up in the crow's nest stood Robin, looking down and smiling as she documented the scene she just witnessed in her journal. "Hm, interesting. I can't wait until Nami-san hears about this." She smiled, putting down her pen and closing her journal, before picking up her cup of tea and continuing to read. The two teens were in for it now.

* * *

**Hey there~! How did you like it? I hope you really liked it, because that would make me so happy! Again, please feel free to give me pointers on my sevy scene, so that I may get better at this! OH! And with this story, I am officially able to be a Beta~! *applause* Thank you, thank you! **

**Okay, so you know the drill. Hit that beautiful review button and send me your words of like, dislike, encouragement, criticism, etc. Okay? Thanks~!**

**~ThatGirlOnMars**


End file.
